


Beyond the Real you

by Seikina25



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crime Scenes, Detectives, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikina25/pseuds/Seikina25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the mall and buying food does nothing bad. Problem is Alfred and Matthew got hooked over a murder they didn't do. Friendship, betrayal; friend or foe? They started to realize who they really are. Memories from long ago, resurfaced. They remember eyes like Emeralds. Will help come to save them? Pairings might be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Today is a busy day. At least, for all the people on their own works. There are some people who are lucky that they have their day off. Some of these people prefer to stay at home to rest with their family while others are at the mall, celebrating a special day for their loved one; the only person they could never change for anything for the world: their mothers.

The situation at the mall is just as, or more, busy then ever. Each stalls of foods, clothing, jewelry and many others had their own promos. Discount on one, buy one take one on another, while you'll see some have 'if you buy this, have this one free' type of promo just to make customers buy to them.

Two individuals of the same height, build, age and blood wandered around the mall. No, their reason for coming in on this very day is not to celebrate anything; their reason is because one is hungry and the other followed, even if he didn't want to. They are twins and are identical. The only difference between them is their attitudes - of course, their hairstyles -one has cowlick and short, blond hair while the other one has longer, blond hair and a strand of hair with a curl that is almost seperated from the rest of his hair; and they also have different colored eyes. Sapphire and Amethyst belongs to Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams, respectively. Why they have different last names even if they are twins will be another story for another time.

"You should stay closer to me, dude," started the one with a cowlick and sapphire eyes, "I think you'll get lost if you won't."

"That's stupid, Al," said his twin, "We may be teens but we can function on our own. Why will I get lost?"

Alfred laughs, "You know what I mean, Mattie."

Matthew is about to speak in protest when he accidentally bumped into another person. He turns to try and apologize. Amethyst eyes made eye contact with the stranger's Emerald ones.

"I am sorry, mister."

"That is all right," said he, "watch where you are going next time though."

The stranger left after seeing Matthew nod. Alfred watch this whole exchange with a raised eyebrow.

"Who was that, dude?"

"A stranger I bumped into."

Alfred laughs, "See? That's what I am saying!"

They stopped to buy some burgers for Alfred- because he is the one who was hungry and then stopped by a pancake house, that Matthew frequent, since he thought that they are here for food might as well buy for himself.

Soon, they found themselves full and returned to their shared apartment. Alfred landed with a 'thump!' on the sofa while Matthew sits beside him without a single noise. These two's attitudes differ as was stated; Alfred is obnoxious, annoying - especially if you let him speak for long periods of time - self-proclaimed 'hero' and confident to everything he does whilst Matthew is quiet, shy, almost unnoticeable from his brother's overwhelming presence and always consults someone before making a decision of his own. Even if they have different personalities, they have each others back.

Face buried on the couches' pillows, Alfred raised his head to speak, "Hey Mattie."

"Yes, Al?"

"If I have a secret I am not telling you-"

"Are you keeping something?"

"O-of course not, Mattie," laughing awkwardly, he continues, "I was just saying if. Okay, what will you do? Get angry?"

"It depends. If it's something stupid and I got hooked though…" a dark look is sent his way, "it will be a another thing."

"I-I see! I will turn the television on for now 'kay? I wanna watch the new program today. They also have the new series of that superhero. He's so cool, you know!"

Alfred stands up and grab the remote from the table in front of the television while he is grinning. Matthew shook his head at his brother's enthusiasm. Although his brother is acting like nothing is wrong, he wondered if there is something going on. What is with the weird question that he was just asked? He tried to shrug this off and thought of what else to do. He goes to the kitchen to see if they have enough food for the next couple of days when the doorbell rang. Matthew and Alfred both look at the door from what they are doing before making eye contact. Matthew sighed, breaking the eye contact, and made his way to the door, opening it. The person on the other side of the door shocked him.

"Y-yes? How may I help you?" Is that his voice shaking?

"Please read this," said the male from the door beside two of his companions.

Matthew gets the paper and read the contents. His eyes widened in horror as he stared at the very first line.

"We are inviting you to the station as you are our first suspect in the murder that happened at the mall today."

Prologue end


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the first chapter. Enjoy reading! ^^

Chapter 1

Francis Bonnefoy could not believe this is happening to him. He just finished a huge case yesterday - he is a detective - then he will have another on his plate without having a proper rest. What a life! He also promised Antonio and Gilbert, his best friends, that they will have a small gathering later that night. Looks like he will make a phone call later to cancel it. He entered his office and grabbed his shoulder bag. He has to go today after all.

He is new on his job but he was already useful, having heard his superior said that to his friend. Francis might be a little outgoing but he knew when to be serious and when to make a lighter atmosphere or read it. He has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. He likes to flirt and he sometimes use his charm to get information from both the ladies and gentlemen. That is how he works and that is how he solves some of his cases.

While on his way out of the building, he came across one of his co-workers. His co-worker in front of him is serious looking - okay, too serious looking for Francis' taste. He has blond hair but a different shade than that of his hair. Also, the male wears spectacles. He almost never speak, but when he does, it is very short.

"Another case?" The bespectacled male asks.

"Oui. It is a huge problem. I haven't had any rest yet!" Putting an arm on his forehead, he sighed, dramatically, "When will this end?"

When he received no response, Francis removed his arm from his forehead and stared as well. This male in front of him is also a detective: Detective Berwald. Sometimes, he does not understand his fellow. Well, he isn't working close to him, unlike Tino, another detective, and their jobs requires them to work alone most of the time, so he doesn't really care. He smiles in a

friendly way and gripped on his shoulder bag.

"I will be going now so I can rest afterwards. Good day to you, Berwald."

"Hm…good day to you too, Francis."

Francis entered the parking lot without looking back. He opened the door of his car, started the engine and left the agency to his destination. Drinking in the scenery of a normal, busy day of New York, he tapped the stirring wheel over the beat of a song playing at the radio. Singing some of the lyrics, he waited for the traffic light to signal a go.

The people around are mostly female today, Francis noticed. His head turns to look at the left and just as the light change to green, he saw eyes shining like emeralds watching him, not too far away. He has a hood over his head, covering everything just above his eyes. He couldn't see the details much since a shadow is cast inside the hood. His shining, green eyes intrigued him; it is the only detail he can make out. He even made eye contact but it was broken, hearing the honking noises of the drivers behind him. Gazing back at where he saw the strange staring of a stranger, he or she was already gone.

It was weird. It made Francis' curiosity rise. Although that is the case, he started driving and turn to the right. He tried to take it off his mind and finally drive to the station.

"Are you sure that's all you did today?"

This is what Francis heard when he arrived. He had problems at where he will be parking his car a few minutes ago so he feels like he is running late right now. He wished he isn't late like he is feeling though. He heard no answer so he thought nobody answered. But he was proven wrong when he took a peek and saw the policeman nod his head.

"That will be all. We will be calling you next time for further questioning. You may leave now."

Francis decided to go and take a look. He took a step forward. Three heads turn to him while he is studying their movements and reactions. The policeman greeted him and he nodded in response. He saw the two blond males standing. They seem to be watching him too. He smiled inwardly. They seem to be in their teens, as the detective noted mentally, and they are both tall, reaching Francis' shoulder.

"Ah, I wonder what is happening here? Who are you gentlemen?"

The blond male, who has a cowlick, speaks, never daring to remove his eyes at the newcomer, "I am Alfred and this is my twin bro, Matthew. Who are you?"

"Al!" The other male exclaimed, barely above a whisper, "that's rude!"

"It's fine, it's fine. I am Detective Inspector Francis Bonnefoy."

Alfred and Matthew made eye contact. Then, they returned their attention back to Francis. The detective raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but did not ask a question nor pry anything. He stays silent, as he waits for what the two will do.

"We will take our leave. I don't think we are needed here."

"Alfred!"

The policeman shook his head, "You can leave now. Thanks for your cooperation."

The twins nodded simultaneously and left the room. Francis' eyes followed them until they got out the station. He faced the policeman, a silent question being sent.

"They were the first suspects. Well, one of them in particular actually. They were the ones who are last seen on the scene of the crime."

"Oh? In that case, send me the evidences collected. Afterwards, I will be doing my own investigation."

"No matter what had happened, that was still rude of you, Al!"

The twins are on their way back to their house. They were from the station, the questioning they got still fresh on their minds. The progress they made with walking is great, even if the atmosphere around them is tense and silent. At the comment of his brother, Alfred stopped walking to face him.

"You're callin' that 'rude'?! I have every right to be 'rude', Mattie!"

Matthew opens the door. They both sat on the sofa, facing each other. Alfred's eyes are glaring behind Matthew while the other stares at somewhere else as well, behind his twin. Then, Matthew speaks.

"It was a just an accusation, Alfred. They didn't have any evidence to back it up. Calm down, will you?"

Alfred faced him, "How dare they accuse you of something that you did not do?! Then, all of a sudden, a detective that looks more like he is a fashion model came walking in staring at us with a look I cannot understand. What do you expect me to do?!"

"That was the point!" Matthew whispered in a harsh tone, "from how you are acting, they will suspect us more! Can't you see that?!"

Alfred visibly fell upset. He stayed silent and turn his gaze downwards, to the floor. He couldn't make eye contact to his brother. Matthew frowns at this. He knows just how overprotective Alfred can be. There is also his obsession with heros.

"I understand how you feel," he paused, "because I will probably do the same if I hadn't thought of a possibility. We have to keep a calm head though since it is the only thing we can do until this problem pass."

Finally, Sapphire met Amethyst. The former shined with understanding and the latter with calm. Alfred nods and smiles a little awkwardly. He stands up and hugs his brother. Matthew hugs back.

"I-I'm sorry, Mattie, bro. I just- I just don't want you getting caught with something that wasn't your fault. I promise I will be calm! I will definitely be here beside you all the time!"

Both the brothers grinned, feeling better. They watched the television, sat in front of the table while playing cards and many others. The day ended with them having finished their dinner and sleeping soundly next to each other, having hopes that tomorrow will be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

News spread like wildfire. Various opinion, theory and gossips of the same subjects passed one to another. Judging, pitying or disgusting looks were given to or shot to their direction - to them. They ignore this since they know that it wasn't them. School wasn't easy, at least for them after the murder took place. With them being accused, or more likely one of the twins being accused.

"Let them be," Matthew told Alfred at school one day, "the important thing is we did not do it and we are not affected by this."

Alfred nodded at this. He did try his best to ignore them. Maybe, perhaps, the other children are scared of him because of his height and built that they won't approach him unless in groups. He wasn't bullied, ever. He is friends with everybody. Because of this, he knew how to be patient with all the stares in his direction. That is a trait he is proud to have. The problem, though, is when his patience was put into a challenge after three days since his talk with his brother: that one day.

He saw his brother being cornered by a group of five seniors. Shocked that the group is from his school and is part of the seniors he is rather close with, he stared, not knowing what to do. A split second later, he realized what indeed is happening. Without thinking and warning, he charged himself to the five.

_"Stop, Al!"_ Oh, that voice.

He remembered it all too well. The guilt is eating him from the inside to the outside. Those people have baits for him and his brother, which he gladly (insert his sarcasm) bitten on and become caught in a misunderstanding. Those five? They were beaten badly, but not as much as Alfred, who is now inside a hospital room. It is only possible that he wouldn't be able to win in a 1 vs 5. But with the parents of that group having another thing in mind; it almost made Alfred cringe, if he wasn't used to the pain.

__"You should just put him in jail already!" One lady said, bringing her hands down the counter with a loud 'bang!', "You have already seen what he is capable of doing!"_ _

__"He fought five seniors and those five are athletic! He may be a teen but nowadays, teens are much, much more dangerous since you can't figure them!"_ _

__"Ladies, please,"__ and that voice.

Alfred remembered a shiver that went down his spine from that sweet tone.

__"We can't arrest someone who is primarily the victim. He helped his twin from the bullies after all. If you want someone to go to jail, shall we grant your request in making your children enter, hm?"_ _

Alfred did not want to admit it, but he owes a favour to the detective if, from what he heard from the outside conversation is a sign of being truthful. He sighed, running a hand through his blond locks, while being careful not to move his IV-injected hand. He is beaten up pretty badly. He does not want any reminder. At least, not from his twin. He heard the conversation from outside after all.

A few hours ago, Matthew gave him an hour rant that made him so guilty he wants to cry. Luckily, Matthew was not known to get angry and to talk just as much. And so he calmed down and hugged Alfred, glad that even if the latter is an idiot, he is safe and recovering.

Speaking of his twin brother, Matthew hasn't arrived yet. He was supposed to be in that room, visiting him, an hour ago. His eyes wandered around the room. It has been so long since he last entered the hospital. It is not as if he hates hospital, it is just that the last time he stepped foot in this kind of building, he was almost in a brink of death.

His musings are gone with the wind when the door opens. Sapphire and Amethyst gazes met. Matthew smiled at him.

"Lunch?"

Alfred laughs, "Took you long enough, Mattie. I'm starvin'!"

The older twin could only smile at him in amusement. He showed the other the plastic bag containing their lunch. He placed the food boxes on the bedside table, prying Alfred's hand away because he wasn't finished preparing. Soon, Matthew gave his twin the food he had bought for him. As the twins took their lunch, the door opens once again. This time, the door revealed a certain detective with long, blond hair and as Alfred would say, 'the detective that looked like a model straight from the magazine ', Detective Francis Bonnefoy. The detective gave a light wave and a smile.

"What can we do for you?" Matthew asks, gesturing for Francis to enter.

Alfred frowns, "What are you doing here?"

Francis smiles, "Nothing much. I wanted to invite the two of you for lunch. Well, before I saw you eating…"

"That wasn't necessary, Mister."

"We can take care of ourselves, " Alfred says, glaring.

"Al, stop glaring. Sir, I am sorry about that."

"It's no big deal. Say," Francis paused, watching Alfred at the corner of his eyes, "I do not know for sure if you two are or aren't capable of the killing at the mall."

The glare on the younger twins eyes is unmistakable and full of venom now. "See, Mattie? He is still suspecting us!"

"But, I am well aware that you both is going through worse because of the accusation. I apologize for that and for the behalf of the police."

Matthew nods, trying to ignore the intensity of his brother's glare. "We already know that. But, how do we even prove our innocence?"

"I have no idea. You are the first suspect because you were the last ones seen on the scene of the crime. They say it as 'murder' but now, I am not quite sure…"

"What do you mean?"

Now, Alfred's curiosity perked. It made him forgot his irritation and leaned in to listen, just at the same time as Francis lowered his voice so it was only the three of them who can hear each other. The take out food forgotten in their hands.

Francis grabbed a seat from the nearby table and sat in front of Matthew, who is beside the bed where Alfred is sitting on.

"That man died by food poisoning. Just a few minutes after he drank his juice when the two of you walked past him. I have investigated the video clips from the CCTV. And if the person looking at it isn't observant enough, it looks as if you put something on the juice as you pass by."

"What?!" Both the twins exclaimed.

They gave each other a glance before giving their attention towards the detective. Francis shook his head inwardly. He isn't supposed to tell information from the investigation, yet, he can't help it. He felt as if the two are really innocent and he will definitely help them prove it. Plus, he has no idea but he is somewhat drawn to them, as if knew them for a long time.

Staring at expectant Amethyst and Sapphire looking at him, the French sighed. There will be a huge risk in telling even if it is the smallest detail, but what is life without risk? Remembering his younger days, he smiled.

"Okay, let me start. Don't tell anyone I told you this. First of, it was…"

**Author's Note:**

> \--Hello! This is the first time I posted a fanfic here. Here is an ongoing fanfic of mine from fanfiction.net. Enjoy ^^--  
> ~~*Seikina25*~~


End file.
